Although research addressing anxiety in children and adolescents has increased, most investigators examining clinical populations have focused on separation anxiety disorder and overanxious disorder. Little attention has been paid to social anxiety or social phobia in children and adolescents. Yet children and adolescents with social anxiety or social phobia are likely to experience significant impairment in their daily lives such as extreme social withdrawal and school refusal. Given the possible negative consequences of social anxiety/phobia, it is imperative that investigators begin to explore factors related to this disorder. The purpose of the proposed study is to begin to address some of the basic questions relevant to the study of social anxiety and social phobia in children and adolescents. Specifically, information regarding developmental patterns, peer acceptance, and familial influences on social anxiety in children and adolescents will be collected. Approximately 1000 students in each of six grade levels, fourth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, and eleventh, will be recruited from the public schools. In addition, parents of students having elevated scores on either a social anxiety measure, depression measure, or general anxiety measure and a comparison group of parents will be asked to complete a packet of questionnaires. Data obtained from this study will yield information regarding the relationship among age, pubertal status, gender, peer relations, family environment, parental psychopathology and social anxiety. In addition, the relationships among these variables will be compared to those for general anxiety and depression. Results from the proposed study should increase mental health professionals' understanding of social anxiety in children and adolescents. An increased knowledge base will aid in the development of prevention and intervention programs for children, adolescents, and adults with clinically severe social anxiety. Finally, the proposed study will have important implications for research with adult social phobias in that potential etiological factors will be identified.